1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication system for a facility, which a user is capable of visiting.
2. Description of Related Art
There has heretofore been proposed an information communication system capable of furnishing service corresponding to each user that visits a facility. In an information communication system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-4180, a vehicle, a user terminal carried by a user and a customer information computer terminal provided at a specific facility (dealer) are configured so as to be capable of performing short-range wireless communications. When the user visits the dealer, the customer information computer terminal retrieves customer information, based on a vehicle ID acquired from the vehicle by wireless communication and checks whether there are schedules for coming to the store for an occasion, such as a repair, a car inspection, business negotiation, etc. When there is a reservation for coming to the store, a sales representative makes contact with the user through an email and a house telephone or the like to meet the user, and the name of a customer, the purpose for coming to the shop and the like are displayed on a computer terminal of a reception counter.